


The sleepover (Nico x Percy)

by Rendazzled



Series: one shots/drabbles/requests [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Nico - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Save Me, i haven't read or wathed percy jackson, idk - Freeform, percy - Freeform, pernic, ships, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: disclaimer!I have not read or watched Percy jackson. I wrote this for a friend and all I know is that Nico is smaller because of fanart that i googled.plz don't hate me.Liz here ya go





	The sleepover (Nico x Percy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz/gifts).



> disclaimer!
> 
> I have not read or watched Percy jackson. I wrote this for a friend and all I know is that Nico is smaller because of fanart that i googled.
> 
> plz don't hate me.
> 
> Liz here ya go

_ I lazily kiss him, his forehead, his neck, his lips. I trace his collarbone to his neck and up his jawline, I slowly move my fingers up across his cheekbones and softly place my hand on his cheek before kissing him again. “You've never been so touchy,” he smiles softly as he kisses me back and pulls me in closer. “I'm just trying to be worth your while,” I whisper as our foreheads touch. “Nico, don't be silly, you're always worth it,” Percy presses his nose against mine and I sigh. “What about Annabeth,” I let my hand rest on his hip and he breathes out just a little heavier. “Screw Annabeth,” he scoffs. “You don't love me like you love her,” I say as I move away, tears dwelling before I wipe them away. “I hope I don't, because I don't love her,” he turns and twists as he lays down on his back and I sigh. I stand up and stretch my arms. He looks up at me and smiles. Fuck, I am so in love with him. “Do you like me?” I ask as I look around. He sits up and looks at me weirdly. “Don't be silly, of course I do, we literally just made out,” I walk up to his wall and stare at the posters. “Do you like me like you liked her?” I ask, a bit quieter than before. “No,” I hear him stand up and I feel his presence behind me. I try to walk to the door, but he stops me. “I don't like you like I liked her, because I love you,” he removes his hand and I turn around. Our eyes lock and he pushes me against the wall. “As soon as Annabeth is back from her holiday, I'll break up with her and I'll be all yours,” he whispers. I get goosebumps and grab the collar of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. He places his hands on my hips, under my shirt, and presses me almost into the wall. “Percy,” I breathe out during the kiss. “I am in love with you,” I say and he looks at me. His grip loosens and I know I've said something wrong. I want to turn away, run away and never turn back but he talks. “Let me make love to you, like never before,” he looks at me with honesty streaming from his eyes and a sort of half-smile. He wipes away my tears and I grab his waist. “My pleasure,” I whisper as I pull him in closer. He lifts me up and I swing my legs around his middle and start placing kisses down his neck. He moans out and throws me on his bed where he starts tugging at the hem of my shirt. He takes it off right before he takes his shirt off and he starts placing kisses down my chest. “Percy,” _

 

I look up, confused with a raging boner. “Are you okay?” Percy asks, legs tangled with Annebeth’s and a messy hair do. I start crying and Percy rushes over to me. “Nico, Nico it's okay, let's go outside,” he says as he lays an arm around me. I nod and he stands up, he grabs my hand and helps me up and as soon as we're out of the room, I start sobbing again. He pulls me in for a hug and I clench his shirt. “Shh, there there. Tell me what's wrong,” he says as he leads me outside. I shake my head and he sighs. “Bad dream?” He asks as he looks up at the stars. I shake my head and he lays an arm around me. “No, one of the best dreams, it just wasn't real,” I stutter. “What was it about?” He asks and I turn red. “Oh, is that why you moaned my name?” He chuckles. “Yes,” I whisper. “Nico, what's wrong?” He looks at me and I look up. “Fuck,” I mutter and look down at my feet. “Do you like me?” He asks, confused. “Do I like you? I want to fucking kiss you right here and right now because I've never been more in love in my entire life!” I yell out, tears streaming down my face. “Nico,” he whispers. “Don't 'Nico’ me, every time I see you and Annabeth together I want to fucking kill myself more and more and I thought I was in control but I wasn't,” I scream and he grabs my hand. “You know, I might as well just end it right here, you know now,” I say calmly. He grabs my shirt and pulls me in. His lips meet mine and I freeze. I slowly place my hands on his chest and he pulls away. “You are the most stupid person I've met,” Percy whispers. “Kiss me again,” I look up at him, his eyes glistening and I swear I can see galaxy upon galaxy. He leans in and I push my lips against his. I can feel him smile against my lips and I move my hand to his hair. I move my hand through it as his tongue slides over my lower lip. I slowly part them, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't. “How long have you loved me,” he randomly asks. “About as long as I can remember,” I sigh and he shakes his head. “Why, why didn't you tell me?” He moves away from me and I look puzzled at him. “You were so happy with Annabeth, I wouldn't have dared to ruin it.” He turns back to me, his posture changed. He almost looks mad and I sigh. “Annabeth and I never were together, it was so no one would guess that I was unbearably in love with you,” he almost shouts. “I've tried to kill myself, twice, because you'd barely bat an eye at me while I was strung to your lips with needles and pins,” he starts sobbing and I stare at him. “You, you love me too?” I manage to get out. Our eyes meet and that's when I almost jump into him. I kiss him like my life depends on it. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer while I lay my arms around his neck, my hands all up in his hair. He pulls back and we're both breathing heavily. “Let's, let's get back inside,” he whispers and I nod. He grabs my hand and we intertwine our fingers as we walk back to the group. Everyone is sleeping and Percy silently lays down next to me. I snuggle up to him and pull my blanket over him as he kisses my forehead. “I love you,” I whisper softly. “I love you too,” he smiles against my ear as he wishes me goodnight. “And don't have a wet dream about me again,”


End file.
